


麦琪的礼物

by Rollinghat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollinghat/pseuds/Rollinghat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>给东扣的生贺！爱你么么哒！</p>
            </blockquote>





	麦琪的礼物

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jar3c_lol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/gifts).



题目：麦琪的礼物  
配对：Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr      
分级：G 

 

说来惭愧居然是用欧亨利的小说来写AU...这套梗的套的..定有罪QAQ，不嫌弃的看官希望在即将入夏的日子里让你们多留一点汗【泥垢

 

12月份的冬天，真是寒冷的有些过分。  
昨天晚上下的小雪漫漫盖满地上一层，晨间行人踩踏和汽车尾气又让这薄雪化得所剩无几，地面的温度变得愈加低了起来。  
Charles享受这样的日子，圣诞将至，似乎街道上的人们都毫不吝啬脸上的笑容，恋人相互裹挟来抵御凛冽的寒风。重要的是马上就结课了，圣诞可是Charles一年中为数不多可以安静蜷缩在沙发上，听着哔啵的炉火的日子了。或者和爱人跪坐在新买的羊毛毯上，切磋几盘国际象棋。那种日子Charles光想想就忍不住流露出笑容了。

刚刚帮助教授完成学生评定的收尾工作，好心的教授让Charles提前下班迎接美好的假期。离开学校后，他漫无目的的在大街上闲逛，街旁笔直伫立的树上也结上了彩灯，路旁的橱窗也贴上了雪花和圣诞快乐的贴画。Charles觉得幸福极了，如果回家时能得到爱人的拥抱和暖胃的热汤，Charles可能会激动得直接跳起欢快的舞步。

又系了系围巾，打算加快脚步匆匆离开时，Charles扫到了壁橱上摆好的一对袖扣。 

天，这实在是太美了。没有多余累赘的设计，单纯暗蓝色水晶在橱窗柜展灯的照耀下闪着傲人的光芒，虽说不是极富盛名的名牌，Charles自从看到它们的第一眼后目光就像被磁铁牢牢吸在那儿了。Charles觉得它们和什么很相衬。“暗蓝色。”他心中念道，不是正好和Erik那条深蓝色波点领带相配吗？说起那条领带，Charles暗笑两声，这可花完了Erik当时所有的闲钱。他们没什么积蓄，Erik也只有这么一条让他最钟意的领带，所以总是更加爱护。如果打这条领带，配上这对袖扣，在衬上灰绿的双眸……Charles脸上不禁抹上了绯红，Erik一定会成为所有律师助理中最耀眼的一个，说不定得到上司的青睐后平步青云……  
正当Charles在脑海中畅想光明的未来，视线无意中落到了旁边的价码牌上，事实上Charles看到这个价格就像被活生生从头顶浇下一盆冷水一样。100刀，Charles该去哪里找这么多钱？刚刚找到工作的他们要供事容身之所就破费气力，更别说拿这样一笔钱去买对袖扣了。为了不让自己再犹豫，Charles抽回了思绪快步走向远方。 

一路上Charles没在东张西望，他试着清空自己所想，但无论怎样费心费力那暗蓝色宝石折射出的光芒浓浓的灼烧他的思绪，就好像着魔似的在Charles脑海中叫嚣着。他摇摇头，发现转眼间已经走回到家门口。他漫无心思的敲了敲门，却想起自己今天是提早下班，Erik还没有回家这件事，他边嘲笑自己的迟钝边从口袋里摸索着钥匙，没想到门兀自开了。  
是Erik。虽然他扬起了一个大大的笑容，Charles还是狡猾的抓住了Erik还未藏匿好的疲惫。他径直走进Erik的怀抱。  
唔，Erik的体温还是略微有些低，虽然屋内烧着火，Charles贴在他胸口的脸还是感受到了一丝冰凉。嗯，还有熟悉的，独属于Erik的冷杉的味道。他贪婪的吮的伴侣身上的气味，却追踪到了蘑菇浓汤的气味。 

“啊，你做了汤。” 

“对，今天最后一天想提前下班，从前几天开始就一直赶工，终于争取到几个小时，回来就做汤给你喝了。” 

Charles坐到餐桌前，用汤匙划着碗里浓郁，好让它凉的更快些。 

沙发脚边安静的躺着棕黄色牛皮公文包，他愣着看了很久。突然推椅起来抓住公文包向门走去。 

“你去哪里？”Erik问道。 

“嗯，我出去有一点事情，很快就会回来的，我保证。这么美味的汤我怎么会错过？”说罢便掩上了大门。 

  

Charles把自己的公文包卖掉换了些钱，终于凑够了那对袖扣的价格。 

“谢谢惠顾，欢迎您下次再来。” 

Charles手上紧紧握着那袖扣的盒子，心中荡起了无限的甜蜜。 

他一定会非常爱这个礼物的，Charles想。

 

Erik最近压力挺大。  
圣诞前夕他只想安心做好律师助理的本职工作，查查资料跑跑腿，然后早点回家。但是不知道他的部门主管Sebastian Shaw像是上辈子和他有深仇大恨似的，除了每天给他脸色还会加一大堆码。而你什么都不能做只能忍气吞声的照做。  
“总有一天我会站到比你更高的地方。”Erik在心中再次强化这个念头。

望着窗外的白色，Erik入了神。  
今晚要早点回家。给Charles一个惊喜。  
还有礼物……  
Erik情不自禁的扬起了弧度。  
他给Charles买了一条非常精致的公文包带。当他路过店看到它的第一眼，Erik只觉得说不出的相称。厚实的牛皮上缀上些繁复的花纹。和Charles那条之前背断后随意找的带子相比实在是超出太多。  
最终Erik用他深蓝色的波点领带换了钱，心满意足的把他拿回家。  
蘑菇浓汤和火鸡。暂时先这么多。Erik在超市里小跑着买着原料。

正在尝汤的味道时门铃却响了。  
这才不到五点啊，怎么会回来的这么快？Erik随意的擦了擦手，把装好的礼物藏到了沙发下，过去了开了门。  
Charles看起来有点心不在焉？脸上被风刮着有些生冷。他的爱人径直走到怀里，Erik紧紧的抱着他，希望能从这里分享一些体温给他。

刚坐下喝汤没多久，Charles便夺门而出。砰的关门声让Erik有些愣住。随即他起身准备好香料，接着做他的火鸡。

 

夜幕降临。  
Charles和Erik都喝了点酒，是Charles之前藏的，味道不错就多喝了一点。Charles似乎很兴奋，喝红酒提高了他的温度，脸颊也红润了起来，眼神似乎有些迷散了。他还在滔滔不绝的讲着学校的趣事。  
“Erik.”  
“嗯？”  
“我跟你说哦，今天教授上课的时候用陡峭的鼻梁形容美女。哈哈哈太恐怖了陡峭的鼻梁啊！”  
Charles自顾自的大笑起来。眼睛微微眯起，眉毛轻微下撇。  
Erik只觉得一切都美极了。看着身旁的Charles，他总觉得单独的拥有他就是全天下莫大的幸福。他幽默风趣，人缘极佳，似乎全天下的人都爱他。而他什么都没有。他想不出Charles愿意和他在一起的理由。  
Charles缠上了他的手。刚刚因酒酣而迷醉的眼神似乎清醒了起来。投注平静澄澈的眼神，像要倾吐一个漫长的故事。Erik看着这眼神，心跳漏了几拍。  
“Erik。”这次的Charles似乎有些严肃。  
“我在这里。”  
“我有一件礼物想送给你。”Charles边说边拉着Erik走到沙发旁，从缝隙中摸出了一个精致的盒子。  
蓝色水晶袖扣在屋子里发着光。  
Charles有些不好意思的挠着头发。“你知道我有很差的时尚品位，看看我平时的衣服就知道了，我的妹妹还经常因此嘲笑我。但听着，这对袖扣我第一眼就看中了，它们很衬你的那条波点领带。要拿出来试试么？”  
Erik看起来似乎有些哭笑不得。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？有什么不对么？”Charles皱了皱眉头。  
“呃……我把我的领带换掉了。不过不要紧，我过段时间再去买一条更漂亮的。”  
Charles呆住了。  
“你是说，领带没有了么？”  
“是的。我把领带换掉了，为了给你买这个。”  
Erik从沙发下拿出那个盒子。  
“一条公文包带。”  
棕色的牛皮，还有半镂空的花纹。的确没有比这很棒的礼物了。  
这次该Charles说不出话来。  
“亲爱的，忘掉这礼物吧。”Charles翻身跨坐到Erik腿上。Erik惊讶的斜挑了根眉毛。  
“我暂时用不到它了。”  
Charles缓缓把Erik压倒在沙发上，又沉下了身体，拉近了彼此间的距离。  
Erik感受到Charles如炬的目光，像是有什么浓烈的情感要汹涌而出。  
来不及想太多，就感受到了Charles唇上的柔软。  
Charles轻微的皱了眉头。吻的那样认真。  
纠缠到没有了空气，夺取了呼吸，两人才恋恋不舍的放开了彼此。  
“圣诞快乐，我爱你，亲爱的。”  
“你也是，Charles.”

 

窗外似乎开始飘起了大雪，屋内的温度似乎能够融化一切。  
这是他们最好的圣诞。    
   
FIN.   
    

     
 For 东扣  
 


End file.
